Trapped
by CuttingOnions
Summary: For the first time in his life it felt good to be trapped. Especially when he was trapped under and with Lisa Cuddy. AU. Kinda fluffy. House/Cuddy. Oneshot.


**Pairing: **House/Cuddy**  
Rating: **PG13 (for sexual references)**  
Words: **1.054**  
Category: **Romance**  
Disclaimer: **If House, MD was mine, this would definitely not be a fanfiction. **  
Summary: **For the first time in his life it felt good to be trapped. Especially when he was trapped under and with Lisa Cuddy.**  
Warnings: **Kinda fluffy I think. AU (but most likely set post series in my own disturbed mind). No spoilers.  
**A/N:** This is just for fun. I'm not really in the path of be a fanfic writer. Thank you **alicineide** for being my beta again. Sorry to bug you so very often. ILU!  
**EDIT: **Thank you so much **szoszo** for correcting my grammar and words order problems. You are made of win

* * *

He woke with something heavy around his waist and leaning into his chest.

Looking down, he saw Lisa Cuddy heavily asleep with her leg wrapped around his middle and her arm lying on his chest, her bare breasts were pressed against him.

Usually he would wake her and make a remark about the fact that she always wants to be on top of him, even unconscious. But she looked so peaceful, that he decided to let her sleep, just today – they did had a lot of action this night after all.  
It was fascinating how that woman could always make him do something he doesn't want to, or he thought he didn't.

Everything began one night, when she had a hell of a day in the hospital - thanks to him - while he managed to cause her trouble _and_ avoid her the whole day. House was home, playing his piano late at night when he heard an angry knock at the door.

He opened the door and she yelled at him. All he wanted was for her to shut up already and leave so he could be back to playing good music. But there's no music in the world that could beat angry sex. Especially if it's angry sex _with_ Lisa Cuddy _against_ the piano. And on the piano bench.

After that she got dressed and left without saying a word.

The morning after things were a little awkward between them, but they managed to get over it by doing what they did so well. Actually, the second thing that they did really well. Fights filled with banter and teasing.

On her day off, on the other hand, when she showed up at his place, she wasn't angry.

"I'm just... horny" – she said after she had him pressed against the wall and kissed him senseless. And he was just glad that he had turned down Wilson's offer to step by later. She must have been horny for months he figured, because they started to spend almost every night together. When she didn't stop by, he was in her doorway, waking her in the middle of the night (or if he had a case they would spend some time in her locked office, behind closed blinds. But that was something that nobody should know about). Luckily for him, he was always welcome on those nights.

They always went to their respective places early in the morning, except for one day when he decided it would be so much better if he just brought some clothes to her place so he could shower there. Then on another day he did the same... And on another day... and on other following days as well...

She managed to trap him in a relationship he didn't want, without saying a word about it.

"It's not a relationship" – he told himself one day. He didn't want a relationship. He was too old. Too damaged. And yet, she trapped him inside one. But he denied that to anyone who asked. Well, he denied it to Wilson once, since he was the only one who knew.

"What if she asks?" – Wilson questioned him one day.

"She knows that it's not a relationship" – House explained to his friend. It was just about sex... right?

"So that means she can date other men?"

"Are you interested?" – House asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Nope. I was just making a point" – Wilson said, watching his friend's reaction to that. Or lack of it.

It was only then that House decided. If she asked, he would say that it was a relationship but only because he didn't want her dating, or worse, _sleeping_ with anyone else. In this moment he had to realize that he was indeed in a relationship and he was jealous of just the thought of her with anyone but him.

And there he was. Trapped _under_ her, trapped _with_ her for the rest of his life.

"Unless she changes her mind" – he thought, because he's always been a pessimist after all. Realistic would be his exact word.

He felt Cuddy move a little in her sleep. She must have noticed that her leg (and a great part of her body, too) was on top of him because she moved her leg from his waist, only to have his hand on her leg, keeping it there around and on top of him. This caused her to lazily open her eyes and look at his hand on her leg, then she turned her head to look at him, puzzled at his reaction.

"What? No _'you always want to be on top of me'_ today?" – she asked, still feeling sleepy.

"Not _today_" – he said caressing the bare leg that was on top of him with his left hand.

"Good lord. Are you horny already? Seriously, House" – Cuddy said, sightly annoyed. How many hours did she get to sleep tonight? Two? Three? Not that she was complaining, it was their honeymoon after all. They had to do what they had to do... But still, she was tired.

He rolled his eyes at her reaction. He should have known it would be like that. He smirked at the thought that it would probably be like that everyday.

"Is that the only thing that you have on your mind? No. Just keep you leg where it is" – he said calmly, still grinning at her.

"What do you have in mind?" – she asked suspiciously.

"You always think that I'm up to something, don't you?" – this wasn't really a question. "Why can't you just enjoy that I'm being nice to you for once?"

"That is because you don't do _'nice'_, House" – she said resting her head on his chest with the intention to get more sleep.

"Feels good" – he said after a few seconds in silence.

"What?" – she mumbled against his chest with her eyes still closed.

"Being trapped with you" – he said in a low voice.

"You mean _under_ me?" – she asked grinning, with her head still resting against his chest.

"Yeah, that too" – he smiled down at her, watching her hands caressing his bare chest while she was falling asleep on top of him once more.

For the first time in his life it felt good to be trapped. Especially when he was trapped _under_ and _with_ Lisa Cuddy.

_**end.**_


End file.
